The Swords in the Stone
by AthenaLentz
Summary: Two destinies, two rulers one friendship. Read more to find out.
1. Merlin

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED: THE ADVENTURES OF MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MELANIE PENDRAGON, AND SARAFINA AND MY IDEAS, PLEASE DON'T STEAL WITHOUT PERMISSION GIVEN TO USE IT. Any copyright from this story characters, word for word, will be reported as copyright.**

This takes place during Season 1 Episode title: The Dragon Call

Each chapter will have an episode title above.

Melanie daughter of Uther little sister of Arthur pendragon has been known as a witch she befriended a young warlock named Merlin and the first lady of the Knights destined for something as hers and Merlin's was entwined.

One day as Arthur was having his fun she a young blonde girl watched from the far distance, rolling her eyes. Walking over she grabbed the dagger from his hand.

"Melanie stay back you little princess." He pushed her back knowing she doesn't mind it "that'll teach him."

Arthur began throwing daggers at his poor servant until a foot stopped it.

"Hey come on that's enough."

She looked up to the boy who had blue eyes or hazel from what it looked to her, something inside made her feel weird but smile as she went over to him.

"I'm glad you stopped him, I'm Melanie." She held her hand out.

"Merlin." He replied and shook the girl's hand.

Arthur felt disgusted and pushed her back slightly "do I know you?" He asked him

"No."

"Arthur." Melanie started as he held his hand up to her 'shut up sister' way, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"I didn't think you were such a prat." Merlin called him as his gaze turned to the girl who snickered with her mouth covered "and I believe I made your sister laugh."

"Careful, boy I can rip you apart."

"I'd like to see you try," Merlin replied not minding as he smirked.

Merlin began throwing a punch at Arthur when he grabbed him holding him back.

"Who'd you think you are the king?"

"Uh, Merlin uh."

"No. His son, Arthur." Giving Merlin a nerve punch he fell to the ground.

"Oh come on guys don't." Melanie followed the guards who took him to jail throwing him in "okay that's not fair."

He got up on his back looking towards her "well you tried..." he tried to make it better.

"Oh? You think so." Melanie smirked having the keys.

"You little..." he lightly chuckled at her skill.

"Come on let's get you out." Melanie entered taking his hand and back to Gaius's house again.

She was invited for dinner sitting down, not needing to eat yet she has to do one little thing, merlin was then put in the stocks where everyone threw vegetables at him she stood by giving a smile as she looked to him.

"Having fun?" Melanie asked.

"Ha. Ha, you're cute princess very funny." Merlin laughed sarcastically pelted with vegetables.

"And you should not have fought my brother." She adds folding arms.

Sighing he nods "fair enough."

"Merlin you do know one tiny detail."

His face fell now realizing it "oh gods, you are a princess are you?" He asked now realizing it.

Nodding as he got it smiling "mhm..."

"And-and you're his sister are you?" He asked now realizing it again.

"Mhm, but I'm glad you stood up to him."

"Oh, really?" He said shocked about this.

"Arthur is a bully, you'll be known as the hero of them," Melanie told him smiling getting him out of that.

Gaius's cottage:

Melanie was getting vegetables out of his hair as Gaius walks in smiling she wiped his head as he let her with a smile looking up at her.

"Do this often?" He asked.

"No..." she simply said.

"Why not?" His bright eyes looked up at her.

This made her stop she was like in a trance with him, starting to like a boy who had just arrived she coughed and moved back.

Taking her hand gently he smiled "thank you, my lady." Merlin said softly and kissed her hand politely as she was royalty.

She whacked his head with her cloth playfully.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked holding his head.

"For starting the fight, and just cause I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't want to be treated like one," Melanie muttered the last part.

"Well any princess I see is supposed to be treated like one, so you will be," Merlin told her straight on.

Melanie turned to face him and smiled softly.

"You really are a fool are you?" She asked.

"Only when you make it so." He remarked smiling.

"Are you flirting with me?" She found out playfully.

"Well if you say I am then I guess so," Merlin replied with a cocky tone.

"You're cute Merlin very, just watch who you're dealing with."

Outside:

Merlin was walking the streets when he met up with Arthur and his Knights again, she was playing with the children.

"Ah, there you are," Arthur said.

Merlin said nothing.

"Oh don't run away." He exclaimed.

"From you," Merlin replied.

Melanie sighed and stepped beside him "don't even think it, Arthur."

He looked sarcastically surprised "oh look, my sister has found a new friend, or shall I say her new boyfriend."

She glared "Hoi! Hand me that." One of the Knights that had spikes on them "come on then you..."

"Hoho, well then let it begin." Arthur grinned and has trained her since birth knowing this would be a fun fair fight between the two "no let's make it interesting," he looked to one of his Knights "here catch."

Merlin caught one too and looked to Melanie knowing what was going to happen, it was then the two started to fight with Arthur that he started, she stepped in front. She used her magic tripping him on the wire as she watched Merlin have Arthur to the ground.

"Merlin... Merlin stop!" She grabbed the spikes off his hand as both their fingers touched.

A sudden electricity touched the two they both felt when he disappeared he calmed quickly at her command, not by enchantment. Turning around to face her Merlin looked at her oddly.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"That-that magic." He whispered the last bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Melanie walked past him as it caused him to grab her wrist gently pulling her back to him.

The two were nearly inches from another.

"I know what I saw."

Melanie just looked at him not moving her eyes from his and wondered if it was safe to tell him.

"Now unless you want to get pelted again I suggest you tell me." He smiled knowing it was too irresistible.

"Please let go of my hand." She asked kindly.

"No, tell me and I'll let go." When he suddenly pulled her again she was now against his chest looking up at him, his hand on her waist in a trance of love with her. "So you either tell me, or I'll find my way to get you to tell me," Merlin said persistently but with a smile.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Melanie..." he said sternly yet playfully still.

Smiling she looked at him and kissed his cheek which caused him to let go.

"Meet me in your room I'll tell you there." She called out.

As such he watched her shaking his head with a smile, that princess was a fighter that she was Merlin liked that and went off to go find Gaius.


	2. I'm Not Alone

_Episode Title: The Dragon's call (CONTD)_

A while later in Camelot merlin did as told he came to the cottage as he covered her eyes from behind, shocked at first but smiled.

"Oh, let me guess."

Merlin then smiled and held a flower from behind her showing her as his arm was on the side "a lovely lavender flower for the lovely princess."

She sighed walking away from him playfully. "I said no calling me princess, merlin." Melanie turned to face him now.

"Then... I guess you don't want the flower?" He asked twirling it in his hand playfully taunting her.

"Give me that." She swiftly grabbed it as he grabbed her wrist.

"Got you." He said smiling.

"I was trained for this." She said and kicked him on the low part as she grabbed his arm having him sideways.

"Aah!" He exclaimed in pain.

"I'd watch myself closely, boy." She smiled playfully.

Straining in pain he looked to her "yeah, I see that... can you let go now love?"

Letting go he fell to the floor losing balance, getting up he looked to her.

"So, do you want me to tell you? Or not." Melanie said with a smile.

He nods and watched "I always thought I was alone, but... I'm glad I have a friend, it's just who would love a friend with someone who... can't say..."

Melanie walked up behind him and smiled.

"Magic?"

He turned around and faced her "what do you mean?"

She pulled out his hand and turned it up showing the palm of his hand, in acting a spell her eyes glowed golden and fire came in his hand.

"You-you have magic?"

"See you're not totally, a loss." She looked up at him with a smile.

He stopped the fire and looked at her with a smile holding up the flower in his hand to her face "for you, my lady."

Smiling she enacted it and made it into a heart up in the air, as it floated above having them watch.

"What was that you said about someone who wouldn't love you if you didn't have magic?"

Merlin looked down at her now as she followed along, it was too much he couldn't wait, both hearts beat rapidly for each other as if their magic was stronger with each other.

He grabbed her waist gently looking down at her, he leaned in and leaned in pressing their lips together softly as she slowly put her arms around his neck, holding her securely claiming her as his, and that is what he did as the kiss made the spell books lift up binding them together; linked to each other one shall die if the other dies one shall feel what the other feels linked for life to eternal unbreakable.

Pulling away from the kiss gently the two looked at each other, all that was left was words.

"I love you, merlin, I'm sorry we first met I know but, something about you made me..."

Merlin listened to every word and needed her to say it for the spell to work.

"Yes?"

"If I had to choose a king for myself, and one day I'll say it and I chose you, I love you enough to be yours forever."

And with that, she smiled and knew it was a spell.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" he looked at her and should be completely honest with her smiling softly "I just wanted to make sure you'd be mine and only mine forever."

"Would I have loved another?" Melanie smiled playfully.

"Uhh..." merlin began to think about it as she asked then looked to her "would it?" She chuckled "come on let's go, I hear Lady Helen has a very beautiful voice."

Walking down the corridors she sat by merlin not wanting to join the feast, as she began to sing, watching it didn't work on the two like it did, closing her ears with her hands on them she looked to merlin then up at the chandelier once all were asleep, Lady Helen began pulling out a dagger from behind her.

"Merlin, now!" She yelled.

Looking up both of their eyes glowed as it fell on her, waking up from a long sleep, everyone looked confusingly, it was then she changed into an old woman.

"Seize her!" Shouted Uther.

Then throwing the dagger before her death Melanie saw it coming as she watched her eyes glowed again making a run for it with Merlin saving her brother, the trio fell on the other side, getting up she fluffed her dress she hated being in.

"You saved my son," Uther said proudly.

"Oh it-it was nothing really," Merlin said to him.

"Nonsense you should be rewarded," he patted his son's shoulder "to be his manservant."

Uther walked away leaving his son shocked and Melanie laughing, he gave her the dagger eyes as she covered her mouth trying to keep it quiet.

"Father!" He called out.

 **Halls:**

Walking with merlin back to Gaius's house in the castle she couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Oh, shut up." Merlin said and groaned "I saved him, and all I get his a 'manservant."? "

"Could have been worse." She replied.

"Like what." He said wishing he didn't ask but just had to know.

"Oh, hung on a noose for using magic in the first place." She smirked knowing he looked at her, looking back she raised an eyebrow in disbelief "relax! You're like a horse sheesh."

The two walked off into the night and back in the cottage, all three Gaius, merlin, and Melanie was eating when he was telling Gaius what happened, he got up and held out a book.

"This was passed down by generations, now it's yours."

Merlin looked shocked at Gaius and couldn't believe it both Melanie and him didn't think they'd get the big spell book, however, happiness didn't last long until a certain voice called out.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Go you two your destinies await," Gaius said and smiled softly.

They lightly chuckled as she headed with Merlin to see what he wanted now as the story began between the two.


	3. His Puppy

_Episode Title: Valiant_

Merlin has noticed that Melanie has been following him around even in her brothers' chambers there have been numerous fights between the siblings but she would continue to protest on being there for Merlin, she has heard of a new knight coming.

"Ever heard of a spell where one can make an inanimate object come alive?"

Merin looked to her and wondered then shook his head "no." He said walking as he gave each potion to someone as they talked.

"But would you mind if you stopped following me like a dog, last time you did you nearly got killed," Merlin said.

"You saying just cause I'm a girl I can't fight?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No, no! No, not exactly what I mean."

"Not exactly?!" She raised an eyebrow.

He turned to open his mouth then she held a finger up quickly "say another word Merlin and it'll be your skin."

He went quiet and followed along now as she went into the camps were every knight got ready, as Melanie got herself ready and Merlin didn't know.

"You're a knight?!" Merlin asked surprised.

"Lady of the Knights actually," Arthur corrected him.

"First one." Added sir Owain.

All the others left even Arthur as Merlin came.

"Are you out of your mind?" He whispered scared.

"I have to Merlin it's part of the code." She said walking out as he grabbed her wrist in sadness and worry.

"Please don't."

Putting a hand on his cheek she leaned in and kissed him as he pulled her to him.

"I have to go." Melanie grabbed his hands from her back and she moved away heading for battle.

He sighed and watched her from the stands standing there, the two fought in battle as she wiped her sword and got him down everyone cheered as it worked.

Coming back inside the tent she was in pain and sat down on a chair.

"Need help, my lady?" He asked.

"No, Merlin I got it. Those snakes are in a shield.

When she was called out to battle she saw Arthur "ready sister?"

"Born ready."

Arthur smiled and knew as this is the same one he trained years ago, growing up with her the two fought as Melanie was supposed to get him, the swords clanked together. As she was hit on the side with his shield and pushed down hand down her chest.

The crowd cheered as she didn't have her helmet on, the two siblings came into the camp as she threw the helmet to the ground.

"I can't believe you!"

"What did I do sister I did what was I supposed to-"

"And humiliate me in the process?!" She shouted.

Merlin was watching from a distance waiting to get called upon, she sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead Merlin you can deal with his arse." Melanie sighed heavily as she went away to go get the horses water and drink.

Melanie walked out of the camp she was thinking of what to do with

Arthur rolling her eyes, it was then she heard hissing sounds grabbing merlin from the arm as he fell back a bit trying to catch his balance looking at her.

"Ow." He complained

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, merlin followed her to the shield.

"I've never seen this magic before..." she whispered.

"Nor I." He said quietly.

Sounds entering the camp came from sir valiant as the two ran out but peeked through to watch the snakes come to life eating a rat, this shocked the two and the fact he's using magic to cheat, Melanie now had to warn Arthur and if he wasn't going to listen might as well take over for him if he didn't like it or not.

 **Gaius's room:**

Melanie paced around in thought as Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking what to do with Sir Valiant.

"If we could get proof to tell the king maybe he will listen," Merlin suggested as she laughed.

"No way, until we can find a way expose the truth then there's no doubt."

A light bulb struck him.

"Expose him, yes brilliant, Melanie we will expose the truth to Uther, even better."

Shaking her head in wonder she raised an eyebrow "and how exactly are we going to do that?"

Merlin sighed and fell back on his back, she smiled and joined him lying sideways propping herself on her elbow. Hand on her cheek as she stroked the side of his head he smiled looking at her as they thought what to do, thinking of the statue she saw, sitting down he had an idea again.

"The statue, but how do we get it from there to here?" He asked looking at her as she put in herself in thought.

"Come on, let's go." Melanie grabbed his hand as they left the room leaving Gaius confused as he just shrugged his shoulders.

Outside of the castle they looked around quietly sneaking out the back seeing the dog statue, as the two tried to pick it up with both hands.

"Do you two need help with that?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow, arms folded.

He looked up still holding the statue by the sides "do you happen to have a wheelbarrow?"

Dragging the wheelbarrow to the castle into the chambers of Gaius she looked for the spell book under the floorboard and got on the bed, holding out her hand to the statue as Merlin followed letting her take the lead.

"Berbay odothay arisan quicken." Both said at once, nothing.

They both tried at the brinks of giving up holding their heads in frustration saying the same spell multiple times, it was then the two lied their backs half asleep on the side of the bed as they sat on the floor muttering the animation spell until it was said right.

"Bebiede be arisan ewicum."

The air stood silent for a while until Melanie looked behind her to see it worked finally.


	4. The Encounter of the Druid Boy

A/N: This is a recycled chapter from my old BBC Merlin story Merlin's Apprentice.

One day she is taught by Merlin magic as he learns also the ways of magic. Concentrating on a small dagger Gaius gave her as basic training to learn to lift it up and throw it when an enemy attack.

"HELP!"

The two of them heard telepathic screams she looked at Merlin the end of lessons were called when she ran out with merlin following her grabbing her arm "are you nuts?

Looking at him she smiled "you know I'll follow you."

"Not this time, okay?" He pulled her gently and kissed her forehead friendly. "If I need you, I'll call you."

He left as Gwen saw it all, she watched him leave, walking towards her she spoke: "seems like he's taken a fond of you."

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"You're going to follow him, anyway are you?" Gwen asked looking at her.

"No doubt about that." Melanie ran after Merlin.

Merlin was hiding behind a wall when he got scared seeing Melanie who didn't listen, but now was not the time he was dealing with a boy.

"Is-is that an innocent child?"

"Yes, badly hurt." He answered.

"He won't listen to me."

Melanie looked and saw the boy run to her as he clung onto her, she and merlin took his hands running into Gwen's and Morgana's room.

However, every guard showed up in the shadows.

"What now, Melanie." He looked around.

She was thinking of a way, this was her specialty when around Arthur her older brother.

"Now Melanie!" He shouted.

She didn't say anything but ran a different direction into Morgana's chambers.

"Melanie merlin what a surprise"

The two were heavy breathing as she held the druid boy with merlin with one arm "sorry, guards up our asses..."

"He's ill," Morgana said as Gwen took him to the screen so in case no one is caught when someone comes.

"I'll go get water," Melanie said but as she was about to get up the young boy shook his head, no not wanting her to leave.

"No-no don't leave me," He said weakly "I want you with me." His eyes barely stayed open.

"Alright, I'll go get water you three just... find something," Merlin said heading to get water.

Melanie was busy getting the sweat off his forehead, the bells tolled, someone has found out, she tried to get up but he grabbed her out of sleep.

"No, don't." He spoke weakly to her and this time not telepathic.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Melanie left quickly but heard the shriek cries of the boy and a glass in Morgana's chambers broken, merlin heard it from all the way up as the two bumped into another.

"Melanie I-I told you to stay put." He said looking at her.

"It's the druid boy, he spoke to me." She told him merlin looked at her stunned and ran quickly with her.

Letting her lead the way taking her hand as she held onto his first she came into the room still holding it. Gwen and Morgana noticed with smiles, she walked to the boy.

"See I'm here I came back."

Uther was outside as he made a speech about magic Morgana was pushed to the side by him as he only wanted Melanie.

"Oh sorry, here." She apologized greatly.

Lying by him sitting sideways she held him as he buried himself in her chest she wrapped both arms around him, all you can see were his small eyes half seen.

Back in the middle of the castle, Uther was sending the signal went to chop him off, he let his hand drop and as he did the young one grabbed on to Melanie and screamed no! Making another glass break, once it was over he was breathing heavily in tears.

"Okay, we need to get Gaius." She said.

"No, no way if we get Gaius involved he will have us on the chopping block," Merlin told her.

"We can't just let him die, merlin!" Melanie argued.

"Please." Morgana agreed.

Gaius's cottage

Merlin sat in the bed thinking what to do with him as Melanie paced around he watched his eyes every move as this was making him nervous already.

"Melanie... do you mind...?"

She ignored him and kept pacing as he stayed there but unwilling to see her pace nervously he got up grabbing her by the shoulders, she looked up and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I- we have to get him treatment merlin." Melanie looked up saddened as she spoke to him.

"I think I can treat him."

"No, you definitely cannot," Melanie said right away.

"What? Sure, I can." Merlin replied offended a bit.

"No" She began laughing "you can't"

"Oh? I can't?" Merlin playfully said and began tickling her "I can't huh?"

"No-no!" She giggles backing away "Don't even."

He grabbed her playfully tickling her as she laughed trying to wiggle out of his grasp, Gaius came in stopping with a light smirk.

"Well, can't help but interrupt this love fest but what on earth are you two doing?"

Merlin and Melanie looked up then he let go of her as she fixed her gown since it was ruffled during the tickling.

"Nothing Gaius, just having a fun."

He just nods and smirks leaving them be as he only came to get something, merlin looked at her as she walked to get the spell books, merlin had something in his heart but would it be worth telling? They've been friends since he's got here.

"Merlin, you okay?" She walked back to him.

"I-I'm fine." He said lying but went quickly to look for a way was he falling in love with a princess? No, I can't Uther would never allow it.

Melanie looked at him when he turned away, was she falling for a Sorcerer someone like her... she thought someone who could be like her through all the cruel in the world but even he knew what she already did, Uther was in the way as the two spent hours working on something to cure the boy.

Out in the woods, a young girl was seen, she talked telepathically.

"Emrys!"

Merlin heard it and thought weird he went out to find the sound it was coming from, it sounded off again, Melanie followed along and noticed a young girl about the same as the boy they're holding in Morgana's chambers looking at them darkly.

The young boy heard her and spoke in his mind to her "No, get out of there!"


End file.
